RWBYS
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: OC Scorpi Scorche is causing new trials at Beacon academy. Join Team RWBY with a new, fifth member. Male Weiss x Harem. Rated M for swearing, violence, and sexual themes in later chapters. Faunus Ruby and Yang. Mostly male Weiss x Ruby. First fanfic so please help if you see a mistake. Also JNPR and CFVY ladies x Weiss.
1. Wisdom

RWBYS

A RWBY fanfiction.

I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum (RIP). Please enjoy the official release.

Author note after chapter. Also OC. RWBYxOC. M rated. Blame Scorpi-chan.

Chapter 1: Wisdom

Wisdom Schnee looked at the girl who had fallen onto his luggage. He froze up, waiting for the explosion for a couple seconds before jogging over towards the girl.

"Hey," He called. As the girl turned to look at him, he noticed that she was rather cute, despite the fact that he could only see about a third of her face under that hood of hers. When he came within arm's reach to the girl, he bent over a bit and offered her his hand. "Are you alright, Ma'am?" She looked up at him with bewilderment, if her mouth was any indication, before accepting his offered hand.

"Y-yes. T-thank you," she stutters. As she looks at the young man's face, she feels her own warming up. She quickly covers her blushing cheeks with her hands as the boy notices and smiles, chuckling at the blushing girl.

The girl studied the man in front of her. Tallish, with white hair and blue eyes, a vertical scar to the left of his left eye. A blue slip-on dress shirt under a white and blue tailed coat with a red inside, as well as white and blue dress pants. He was also wearing sort of fancy combat boots, and had a silver rapier hanging from his right hip.

The boy looked the girl over. Rather short, dressed in a blouse, corset, battle-skirt, tights, combat boots, all black with red highlights, and covered almost entirely in a red hood and cloak. On her lower back was a red box-like object. 'Her weapon, perhaps,' he thought.

"Might I ask the lady's name," Wisdom asked. The girl blushed a bit more before answering "R-Ruby. Ruby Rose." She looked up at him and he saw her eyes, silver so bright they almost glowed.

"Ruby Rose, hm," He mused. "A lovely name for a lovely lady. I am Wisdom Schnee." He smiled as her blush grew, but then frowned as he saw something else under that hood covering her face in shadows.

It was fear, he realised.

In a flurry of rose pedals, the girl was gone, leaving the young man to his confusion.

"What was that all about? Why did she look so… afraid?" Wisdom shrugged at his own question before continuing towards the school building, his assistants moving his now re-packed cases.

A short ways behind, a black haired girl with a bow and yellow eyes stepped out from the shadows of the tree she was behind. 'I don't know what he did, but he scared off that girl for no reason. I'd better keep my eyes on him,' she thought before vanishing into shadows.

Off in the eastern courtyard, a strange girl watched the scene unfold. She was about 5', not too thick or thin, with descent muscles. Her skin was light red, like she had sunburn, like, everywhere, and also had a slight metallic sheen, like iron. Her long, waist length hair was red mixed with yellow on the right side, and blue mixed with green on the left side. She had four eyes, two in the normal spots, the second pair just above the first. The lower right was red, the lower left was blue, the upper right was yellow, and the upper left was green. Each of her fingernails was a different color, red, blue, yellow and green, with the thumb being black.

She was wearing a black muscle shirt and sweats, covered in little red embers. She also had on armored leather combat boots, a sash/belt, and armored fingerless leather gloves. Over her arms were bulky blue metal bracers, and strapped over her back was a large yellow sword longer than she was tall and almost as wide, as well as a small green canister on the back of her left hip, and a red metal baton on her right hip.

The girl licked her lips before vanishing in a swirl of multi-colored Dust.

Later in the auditorium, Wisdom found the girl he had been looking for just a few feet away, talking with a tallish blond girl. He decided to try to sneak up on her. He was more than surprised when she turned around and looked him dead in the eyes before letting out a small "Eek!" and hiding behind the bigger girl. The blonde's eyes seemed to turn red as flames rolled off her hair. "Hey," She all but shouted, "What'd you do to my sister, Creep?!"

Wisdom's face sank into a scowl. He raised his own voice a little. "I did nothing wrong! She fell over my belongings, I helped her up, and when I gave her my name she just up and practically teleported away! I just wanted to know why she seemed afraid of me! I've done nothing wrong!"

Ruby leaned out from behind her sister too look at the man. She thought to herself, 'he doesn't know?' before pulling her hood further over her face. When the man leaned over to look at her, she let out a small squeak and resumed hiding behind yang. Yang's eyes and hair started to lighten up. "So what is your name?"

He stood there for a moment before answering, "Wisdom Schnee."

Yang's eyes turned the color of blood as her hair burst into flames, scaring off a few nearby students. She practically roared at the man, "GET AWAY FROM US, YOU BASTARD!" before grabbing Ruby and bolting. Wisdom was able to track them with his eyes alone. The girl was more or less on fire and the students parted to avoid her.

'For what reason was that necessary? Could they be Faunus? No, they're much too human for that,' Wisdom pondered before the speakers turned on.

Scorpi watched as the scene played out. 'I love this! I ship them! They _hate_ each other, but I'll make them also f**k each other!' she thought before the headmaster started his speech.

Wisdom lay in his bed mat looking towards the two girls from earlier. They seemed to have not noticed how close they were to each other.

'I need to know more about her. But the only way I can think of is to be her partner. But I need a good team. Although I know next to nothing about her. And why is she still wearing that hood of hers? This is starting to annoy me,' he pondered. On one hand, he could become her partner and learn from being near her. But that could be risky. 'But it's the only way I can learn more about her. Besides, ANYONE'S better than that that money grubbing bitch Father wants me to marry.'

Wisdom thought back to the day he left for beacon. His father had promised him that if during the first two years at beacon he found a woman he liked and who liked him as much, he could take that woman as his fiancée.

'And I choose you, Rose,' he thought as he closed his eyes.

Scorpi looked at the files she had _acquired_ (read: stolen) on the four people that caught her eyes.

'Schnee, Rose, Xiao Long, Belladonna. White snow, red gemstone flower, golden little dragon, black beautiful lady/deadly poison. I will _MAKE_ this work!' she thought before falling asleep in the shower room. She will carry out her clan's traditions if it kills her. One guy, preferably rich or hot, and three other cute girls. They fit the bill well.

The next day, Wisdom found himself in the woods outside the school. He had no idea where to go, but he knew how to find north so he focused on looking for the Rose girl. "Where could she be? I hope she's still available," he muttered. Wisdom then noticed a red blur out of the corner of his eye. He took a guess and stepped right into the path of the blur, next he knew he was on his back, with a stunned Ruby Rose on top of him, her waist straddling his own, and her head on his chest. Her hood was still up, hiding her from view. The red girl made a groaning noise, before sitting up and moaning, "What hit me?" Wisdom decided to announce himself.

"Hello, Little Rose. Fancy meeting you here," he announced in a calm indoor voice, "Comfy?" Ruby froze and turned slowly towards Wisdom. Their eyes met. She blushed a little and looked a little fearful, before noticing her position, him flat on his back, holding himself up with his arms, and her sitting with her knees on either side of his stomach, with her own crotch on his. 'What is that I feel?' she thought to herself. She then blushed even more and jumped off. Before she could run, Wisdom grabbed her arm, not too hard but just enough to stop her from bolting.

He shook his finger under her nose. "Nuh-uh-uh! No running. Our eyes met, so that makes us partners now," he pseudo-scolded. Ruby whimpered a little, almost like a puppy getting scolded. Wisdom loved puppies. All of his personal maids back at the mansion were dog Faunus. He had a soft spot for all manner of dogs, even Faunus. He then proceeded to make sure Ruby would not run away by tying a rope around her waist and shoulders, and doing the same to his own. The rope was just long enough to still allow full movement so long as nether tried to go past seven feet, or get tangled. As Wisdom looked back at Ruby, he gave her a deadpanned look like she was an idiot.

Ruby had somehow managed to get herself tangled in the rope in such a way that her legs were tied together from the ankles up to her knees, and he arms were tied behind her back under the ropes around her shoulders and back, with her arms crossing, her bound wrists the center of the 'X' her arms were making. She also somehow got the rope knotted and stuck in her mouth, effectively working similar to a gag, severely limiting her vocal options. She turned her head to look at him with pleading eyes.

"You're an idiot," he deadpanned. He then picked her up and slung her over his right shoulder, as he told her, "You got yourself into this mess. I don't know what your weapon is or how it works, and even if it could help I have no interest in learning what it can do right now. My own weapon is meant for piercing, not slashing, and I don't have a knife, so I cannot cut you out. And we don't have time to untie you right now so I'm just going to carry you. Got it?" He heard a muffled 'yes' and saw her nod out of the corner of his eye, then drew his rapier and, after making some checks, headed north.

Ruby was walking through the woods alone, looking for her sister. She'd rather be with Yang than anyone else she's met here. "Wisdom was nice looking, but he's a Schnee. He'd just hate me as soon as he found out." She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. With a small squeak she jumped back before looking into the bright blue eyes. Wisdom Schnee's eyes. Before she could run, Wisdom grabbed her arm, not too hard but just enough to stop her from bolting.

He shook his finger under her nose. "Nuh-uh-uh! No running. Our eyes met, so that makes us partners now," he pseudo-scolded. Ruby whimpered a little, almost like a puppy getting scolded. She hated being scolded. It made it more obvious she was a faunus when she whimpers.

He then tied a rope around them to keep them close together. When he finished tying himself after Ruby, he looked back at Ruby, and he gave her a deadpanned look like she was an idiot.

Ruby had somehow managed to get herself tangled in the rope in such a way that her legs were tied together from the ankles up to her knees, and he arms were tied behind her back under the ropes around her shoulders and back, with her arms crossing, her bound wrists the center of the 'X' her arms were making. She also somehow got the rope knotted and stuck in her mouth, effectively working similar to a gag, severely limiting her vocal options. She turned her head to look at him with pleading eyes.

"You're an idiot," he deadpanned. He then picked her up and slung her over his right shoulder, as he told her, "You got yourself into this mess. I don't know what your weapon is or how it works, and even if it could help I have no interest in learning what it can do right now. My own weapon is meant for piercing, not slashing, and I don't have a knife, so I cannot cut you out. And we don't have time to untie you right now so I'm just going to carry you. Got it?" She tried to answer yes but had rope in her mouth. She nodded, hoping he would get her answer, before she saw the ground moving, indicating that they were moving. 'He is so strong… and he has a cute butt. Why is he so hot!?'

'Jackpot!' Scorpi thought as she sat cross-legged at the ruins with the relics. Her hair and eyes were only red now. She used her Semblance 'Quadruple' while in the air to split into three different Scorpi's, before throwing each other at their three targets. The first two then used simple illusion dust to trick Ruby and Wisdom into thinking they saw each other rather than two different Scorpi's, even though they were close enough where if she had been a second later they would have partnered with each other. The third Scorpi was sent to the ruins, where she sat in waiting. The dust would were off soon, and neither would be the wiser. She quickly used more illusion dust to switch Ruby for herself, putting Ruby in Wisdom's hands. She giggled at her handy work.

"I have to admit," Professor Ozpin spoke to no one In particular, "that Dustus girl is quite the piece of work. No one has ever managed to get partnered with two people before." He then took a sip of his hot coco (the drink, not the girl, ya pervs! Sheesh).

Wisdom and Ruby were now at the forest temple. Wisdom's old friend Pyrrah Nekos, as well as her partner Jaune Arc, another boy named Lai Ren, his partner Nora, Ruby's sister Yang, her partner Blake, and a girl with four eyes, as well as four eye and hair colors, named Scorpi were all at the temple as well. Blake was able to cut Ruby free, and she attested to his innocence, that he did not tie ruby up in that manner. He was safe… for now.

" _If you do anything to hurt her or strip her of her innocence, I WILL BREAK YOU! Period_ ," Yang whispered to the man who was around her height. He nodded and kept his mouth shut. Getting into a fight with this girl was NOT a good idea.

Meanwhile, Blake was whispering to Ruby as she finished with the ropes, " _If he causes you any trouble, call me, I'll help you out."_ Ruby nodded. The cat-faunus seemed friendly enough and Yang seemed to like her, so she seemed okay in Ruby's book.

Ruby then grabbed a relic before the four pairs plus one left to return to Beacon.

"Blake Belledona, Ruby Rose, Wisdom Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Scorpi Scorche. The five of you gathered the white knight pieces. From this day forth you shall be known as: Team RWBYS, led by: Ruby Rose," Professor Ozpin announced. Yang hugged her sister as the rest of the students clapped, before all heading to their own dorms.

As the team of five walked to their dorm room, Wisdom turned to the quadroclopean girl. "Alright, who are you, and how did you get on our team?" Scorpi giggled before introducing herself to her new team.

"My name is Scorpi Scorche. I'm seventeen years old, native to Glen Mountain. My mother and I were some of the only survivors! I'm a mixed bred Dustus, quarter of each type! My Semblance is 'Quadruple', so I can split into four separate copies of myself! I also like using hallucinations to trick people! Wisdom met my eyes at the same time Ruby did! I used hallucinations to make me look like you two! When Wisdom tied me up I tied Ruby up to! And when Ruby got tangled I tangled myself up just like her! When you got closer to each other I just used more hallucinations to switch the two of me with you two!"

The three other girls and the one young man just accepted it and kept going.

When team RWBYS made it to their dorm room, Wisdom immediately, using his Glyphs, moved one of the beds into the corner between the door to the hall and the door to the private bathroom. He then turned to the four girls.

"I don't care what you do later in the week, but until I get a curtain to separate the boy from the girls, get changed in the bathroom. And don't take forever in there. Don't forget to lock the doors, and stay in your own beds. And don't even THINK about doing anything dirty while I'm asleep," he informed the girls.

Yang ignored him and stripped down to her bra and panties before throwing on her sleepwear and hopping onto the bed farthest from Wisdom. Ruby had the decency to go into the bathroom to change, and Blake just took off her boots and jacket before sitting on an empty bed next to Yang's. Ruby came out of the bathroom, wearing her sleepwear and her cloak. Blake still had her bow on. Scorpi leaned against the wall, as all four beds were taken.

When they were all on their own beds, Wisdom addressed to the three girls who had not already introduced themselves, "Okay, before we all get some sleep, let's try to get to know each other. And if any of you are faunus, don't be afraid to say so. I am NOT my father, or his father, or any of my ancestors. I personally have nothing against faunus, so feel free to share. Who wants to go first?"

"Why don't you go first, Schnee," Blake asked. The other two nodded, so Wisdom started.

"Okay, well then. My name is Wisdom Schnee, although I prefer to be called Weiss. I am serious about study and duty, and do not take kindly to slackers. I have nothing against faunus in general, only the White Fang, for obvious reasons. I am quite fond of dogs, even dog-faunus. I am respectful of one's privacy, and expect others to respect my own," Wisdom, or rather, Weiss, explained.

Yang went next. "I am Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. I know when the right time to be serious is and when it is appropriate to goof off. I love my hair, my bike, and my family. I've got nothing against others seeing me in the buff or seeing others in the buff. I am an open bisexual and am willing to use my body to get what I want, although I am in no way a prostitute. Hurt the things I love and I will break you." She looked directly at Weiss as she said the last part. "Also," she continued, "I'm a lizard faunus." To prove her point she stuck out her long lizard tongue.

Weiss just nodded before turning to the last two members of the team. Ruby looked at Blake, and Blake at Ruby. Blake sighed before starting.

"My name is Blake Belledona. I spent most of my life as a member of a faunus rights group. I prefer peace and quiet, mostly so that I can read. All I want in the world is for faunus to be seen as equal to humans. I am a cat faunus," she said, before removing her bow, revealing a pair of fuzzy cat ears.

Weiss again nodded before turning to the one he was really interested in. Ruby blushed a little when all the attention went to her.

"M-my name is R-Ruby. Ruby Rose. I am fifteen years old. I like most fruits and baked goods. Yang is my older half-sister, we have different mothers. I also really like weapons. I grew up in Vale, but we moved to Patch when I was twelve after I escaped capture from the White Fang. They took me when I was ten. I'm a wolf faunus." She then lowered her hood, revealing a set of wolf ears. Weiss had to physically stop himself from jumping on and embracing her. He loved dogs, wolfs especially. His face revealed what he wanted, though, especially his eyes. Yang already figured out what he wanted since she knew Ruby was a wolf and this guy JUST admitted to liking dogs.

Blake whistled. "No wonder the Fang wanted you. Wolfs are rare these days. They make perfect warriors."

Weiss then stood up and went to the bathroom to change. When he got out, all four girls blushed a little. Weiss's sleepwear consisted of a pair of comfy pants and _nothing else_. And Weiss was quite the slab of meat. Ruby actually fainted from all the blood rushing to her head.

Weiss then lie down on his own bed and fell asleep. Blake changed into her yukata and fallowed suit, and after tucking her sister in, so did Yang.

A short while later Scorpi opened the door and let Professor Goodwitch move a fifth bed into the room, right where Wisdom's bed used to be. With a word of thanks, she closed the door, striped down to the buff, and crawled under the covers.

That night, RBY all reacted to their animal instincts.

Weiss woke up feeling rather… heavy. He tried to get up, but had extra weight on his legs, stomach, and chest. He lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down. He then started to sweat as an almost fearful look crossed his face.

Yang was laying on his legs, with her head on his crotch, her long, lizard tongue hanging out as she drooled in her sleep. His crotch felt wet and a little sticky, so no doubt she would think the worst when she woke up and felt dried 'wet and sticky' on her face. At least she still had her clothes on, although they did look a little dishevelled.

Blake was lying next to Weiss, her legs intertwined with his and Yang's. Her head was on the young man's stomach, and she was drooling a little as well. Onto his bare stomach. Her clothes lay on the floor nearby, and she was only wearing black lace bra and panties. She was purring.

Ruby was the worst, of course. She had somehow not only lost all her clothing, but was tied up in her own blanket, as well as his, binding her almost exactly like she was in the forest the day before, but with her hands in front of her. The blanket binding her kept her modesty safe. She also had some blanket covering her mouth, though it looked scrunched, like some of it was stuffed into her mouth as well. She was drooling (of course), and the drool seeped through her makeshift gag onto his bare chest. Wisdom slowly reached over and tried removing the blanket from Ruby's mouth.

Blanket ball-gag confirmed. Weiss just lay back down and waited for the inevitable.

He looked over at Scorpi. She was still in bed, even though there wasn't a bed there when he went to sleep, lying perfectly straight and face up, her entire body from the shoulders down completely covered. He still wondered about the eyes on her forehead. She never explained that. 'Do all Dustus have them?'

Yang, Blake and Ruby all woke up at the same time. They all felt something wet sticking to their cheeks. They also did not feel their pillows. Weiss felt them move.

"Before any of you jump to conclusions," he started calmly, "I woke up ten minutes ago and found you all like this. Ruby had her blanket in her mouth so I moved it, but that's all I did."

The three girls all sat up (Ruby with Weiss's help), allowing Weiss to sit up. The three girls blushed madly at the sight of them literally lying all over the albino stud.

"I am going to go get ready for the day. You three fix yourselves up. You're lucky it's a Saturday. Afterwards, we will be talking. Period," Weiss announced, before heading to the bathroom.

Scorpi groaned and woke up, getting into a sitting position, actively covering her chest with her blanket. She blinked all four of her eyes separately before waking up fully.

"… Why are you all in Weiss's bed? He said don't go into his bed," she deadpanned. She knew about how faunus, like pack animals, showed dominance to the biggest male in the pack, something about mating, but really, Weiss wasn't in charge, Ruby was.

The three girls all jumped out of Weiss's bed, and yang helped get Ruby out of her bondage and into her pajamas. Blake and Scorpi also put their PJ's on before Weiss came out of the bathroom. He tidied up his own bed before sitting on it. The rest of RWBYS all sat on their own beds.

"So," Weiss started, "Who wants to explain?"

Scorpi did.

"Ruby, Blake and Yang are faunus, as well as hormonal teenage girls. They're just fallowing their instincts and hormones, both leading them to their 'Alpha Male'. It's like a pack of wolfs or something. They're all drawn to the biggest, strongest, most attractive male in the group. AKA you, _Mr._ Schnee, who is surrounded by _women._ You are the sole male in our 'pack', making you 'Alpha'. Ruby's leader, but you're the Alpha, the boss, the cookie dough factory. So tell your 'bitches' to stand down, you're all only seventeen, except Ruby who's fifteen, you're all too young to have kids."

RWBY blushed at their fifth teammate's choice of words. Weiss looked at his three faunus teammates for confirmation. Blake and Yang slowly nodded their heads. Ruby looked confused before perking at a thought.

"You have a cookie dough factory!? I want cookies! Gimme cookies please please please please please! Pwetty pwease?" Ruby barked, giving Weiss her biggest, cutest puppy-dog eyes. Weiss almost melted from the unadulterated cuteness. He thought fast. If he didn't think of something quick to cover this up, Yang would kill him.

"S-sorry, Ruby. My company doesn't make cookie dough. And the only cookies I do know how to make are almost pure chocolate. You can't eat chocolate, right? I don't want you getting sick."

Ruby's puppy-eyes turned into big tear filled puppy eyes. She started to whimper, and then cry. Weiss started to panic.

"D-don't cry, Ruby! I-I'll take you into Vale later! I'll buy you all the cookies you want! I promise! Just please stop crying!"

She stopped crying instantly and the air turned warmer and brighter as she gave a happy bark, holding her hands out in front of her like paws and her tongue hanging out like a puppy being promised a treat. Yang and Blake face palmed. Scorpi giggled.

"I agree with Weiss! We should all go down to Vale today, do some shopping, get a lay of the land! Maybe later or even tomorrow check out the school! Do some decorating! As a team!" Scorpi announced. Yang walked over to the quadroclopian girl.

" _If I find out Ruby's thoughts have been defiled by information about sex before she has a proper sex-ed. class, I will crush you. Do I make myself clear?"_ Yang whispers to Scorpi. The shorter girl just smiles and nods.

" _Good luck. I'm a walking storm. You may use Nature's Wrath, but I AM Nature's Wrath. Besides, she's fifteen; she should already know this stuff. She has had her first period, right?"_

Yang's face hides nothing; she is clearly shocked and angry. " _She does have periods, but doesn't know what they mean! She was raised by our uncle; he never let her learn that stuff, not even in school. She is completely innocent. That better not change!"_ Yang explained/threatened. Scorpi gave her a deadpanned look.

" _Fun fact, girls are less likely to get raped if they know when people are trying to get in their pants. THEY always go for the innocent ones first. She NEEDS to know, it's for her own good to know. And if you don't tell her, I WILL. I might even request one of the teachers to give a full sex ed. class. Or even ask ALL of them to do it. And you can't stop me,"_ Scorpi explains/threatened.

Blake was sitting on her bed listening to the two girls argue, Weiss and Ruby were busy trying to not be hyper. Blake is not surprised when Yang punches the smaller girl in the chest, right between her boobs. She IS surprised when Yang's fist goes through the smaller girl's chest and out her back. Yang is also surprised and screams. Weiss and Ruby turn when they hear Yang and a look of terror passes on both their faces. Scorpio just looks down at where Yang's arm sticks out of her chest.

"Damnit, Yang! That's my only clean shirt! And now it has giant holes in it! And I don't want to wear my uniform until classes start," she says nonchalantly. RWBY is beyond scared and confused.

Yang pulls her arm back, revealing a fist-sized hole in the girl's chest, right where her heart should be. But what surprises RWBY the most is what they DON'T see: blood all over Yang's arm. It should be COVERED in blood and maybe even gore, but it's perfectly clean and devoid of any human deluge. And Scorpi isn't bleeding from the hole in her chest either. Ruby also remembers that Yang is not strong enough to punch clean through a body, but CAN destroy fabrics. Ruby is the first to figure it out.

"You already had a hole in your chest when Yang hit you, didn't you?" WBY is shocked when Ruby says this. And when Scorpi nods.

Scorpi: **YO, Dudes! Scorpi here to tell you CLIFFHANGER! Why? Well, see, my father – who is a total dick by the way, cough – is too lazy to explain to all of you what the f**k's happening! Why do I have a hole in my chest? Why do I want to bang team RWBY? Who the hell am I? All in due time, dear readers! Like, fav, review, anything, but please don't hate! No flaming, please!**

 **Next time on RWBYS: Ruby learns something new! Weiss loses a ton of money! Blake gets a new hobby! Yang gets milked! And I get to have a nigh literal s**t ton of fun!**

 **Later, Nerds and Nerdettes!**

Scorpi vanishes in a burst of flame, earth and wind.

Shadow JAFF: … I'm not that lazy, I just have a ton of work to do. Look for my other fanfics as well. Next post will be either 'RWBYS', 'Coco Ramen', 'Naruto Xiao Long', or 'Princes of the Underworld'. Peace and please like, fav, and subscribe.

Shadow JAFF fades into shadows and smoke.


	2. Courage

RWBYS

A RWBY fanfiction.

Disclaimer!

Author note after chapter.

Chapter 2: Courage

The whole of team RWBYS, save for Ruby and Scorpi, jumped back at Scorpi's answer to Ruby's guess. They all looked at the hole in the girl's chest. Weiss stepped forwards and put his own hand into the hole. He felt around and felt skin, rather than muscle, bone, or blood. Scorpi then grabbed his hand and moved it down to her navel, where he felt not a belly button, but a heartbeat, muffled slightly by what felt similar to scale-mail armor. Weiss jumped back and fell onto Scorpi's bed. RBY followed suit. Blake was the one to ask the million Lien question.

"How?"

Scorpi smiled before answering.

"I am a Dustus, a rare humanoid race who started as humans and faunus who were infused with so much dust that they mutated, becoming one with Nature's Wrath. All dustus have holes in their chests, with revised, stronger skeletons to compensate. All dustus have their hearts in their mid-sections, at navel level, despite not having navels. Our ribs extend all the way to our waists, and are made for strength and flexibility together. We also have armored bone plates under our abs. We are hairless, save the hair on top of our heads, which matches out dust type. Same with our eyes. I am a very rare type, a mix of all four dust types, so I have four hair and eye colors, as well as four eyes. A normal Dustus only has two eyes, and a tri-blood has three eyes!"

"Also, my semblance makes me even weirder, because I can make up to four more eyes open on my body wherever I want, as well as three extra mouths, and six more arms!" To prove her point, she sprouted six more arms, four out of her shoulders and the last two out of the sides of her upper torso just below her other arms. A mouth then opened on the palms of three of her hands, and an eye on four of the remainder.

Across the hall, Team JNPR heard three girl screams and a slightly girly man scream coming from RWBYS's dorm. "What the heck was that?" Jaune asked. His three teammates just shrug and they continue unpacking.

Back in Team RWBYS' dorm, Scorpi was busting her guts at the reactions of her new teammates. She retracted her new appendages and waited for her teammates to calm down.

"That was… shocking," Ruby replied. Her teammates nodded in agreement. Scorpi sat up.

"Well, now that's cleared up, let's all get changed and move out!" Scorpi stood up and called out, "BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" Ruby, Yang and Blake all stood next to Scorpi as the four raised their fists and tilted a little to the right. Weiss just stood there and face palmed.

Weiss looked at the large box of cookies Ruby was holding. Holding the poor boy to his word, Ruby dragged him to the nearest bakery and had him buy every kind of cookie they had, save for a few she was allergic to (chocolate, raisin, etc., dog stuff). He looked over at Yang and Blake, who had gone off to do some grocery shopping (for reasons he could not fathom). Yang was carrying a mini fridge and had a few bags hanging from her arms. One looked to be from the local pet store. Blake held the rest of the groceries and a few books. Weiss had given them each a thousand Lien. He doubted any of it was left.

Scorpi on the other hand was holding several cases of Dust, as well as some new clothing and some ceiling-mountable curtains. She had a bandage wrapped around her head to cover her extra eyes, and wrapped around her chest to cover the hole. Ruby was wearing her hood to cover her ears and Blake had her bow to do the same with her own ears. Yang had her scarf up to cover her mouth. With all the excitement gone the team returned to their dorm room.

Once they put down their recently acquired goods, they started unpacking. In the end, they had Weiss's bed in the corner he had moved it to, with Ruby and Scorpi's beds and Blake and Yang's beds nailed together, making two sets of bunk beds. The curtains were set up so the four girls had the privacy of their beds and Weiss had his corner covered. The moved a couch to the foot of Blake's bed with a TV mounted to the wall across from it, a coffee table between the couch and TV, and the mini fridge next to the couch on the right side. A desk sat in the middle of the room, and another under the windowsill, giving the five plenty of room to work with.

As the five sat down for a short rest, Weiss noticed Yang's bag from the pet store on his bed. He reached into the bag and fished out the recite. His jaw dropped.

Yang had spent nearly all the money he'd given her on a heat lamp and cat and dog toys. Looking though the bag, he noticed the heat lamp and a laser pen were missing. Looking at Yang he saw she had just finished installing the heat lamp. She saw him looking at her, then waved and put her finger to her lips before taking out the laser pen.

The following ten minutes were priceless as Weiss and Scorpi watched Blake scrambling all over the room trying to get the dot. Yang stifled a laugh as she watched her sister following the dot with her eyes, but not moving anything other than her head. Weiss stopped smiling when Yang moved the dot onto his crotch. Before anyone could react, Blake slammed face-first into the young man's shtick.

Weiss had a slight look of pain on his face before he noticed the dot was now on his upper lip. That's when Ruby finally reacted, crossing the room in an instant and crashing face first into Weiss's face. Weiss looked up and saw Ruby was kissing him on the lips, gnawing a little at his upper lip, her eyes closed in bliss. Her crotch was right on top of Blake's head, pressing it a little more into Weiss's crotch. The double hit of beautiful girl basically kissing his crotch and cute dog-girl kissing his lips was too much as he felt his 'little man' rising. Blake felt and smelt it, but couldn't move because of Ruby. It was honestly turning her on, as she started struggling to move her head, getting a moan from Ruby, and from that a moan from Weiss.

Scorpi had her scroll on recording the whole thing. Yang then jumped down and pulled Ruby away from Weiss, then helped Blake up. When Ruby realised what she did, she started blushing as hard as Weiss and Blake.

WBYS thought Ruby only reacted to the laser, but Ruby knew the truth. She couldn't doubt it any more.

Ruby Rose was in love with Wisdom 'Weiss' Schnee.

 **Scorpi: ALOOO-HAAAA! YAY LIME! Pa says sorry for the short chapter. We didn't even get to see Yang get milked…**

After everyone calmed down (although Weiss still had a hard one), Ruby grabbed a carton of milk from the mini. She couldn't get it open and tried using her teeth. The small carton was ripped open and the milk splashed all over the room. Scorpi, Weiss, Blake and surprisingly Ruby were all fine. Yang however was covered in the white liquid. Both Blake's and Ruby's natural instincts kicked in and the two started licking the milk off of Yang. That was the last straw for Weiss as he grabbed something out of his bag and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The sounds of grunting could be heard. Scorpi never turned off her scroll once during these events.

 **Scorpi: … Oh yeah, that did happen…**

 **Scorpi's face splits into a grin as she fades away into Dust.**

 **Shadow JAFF: … Ye-aup. I did that. Next chapter WILL be longer. Over and out. Please like, fav and subscribe.**

 **Shadow JAFF fades into darkness.**

 **Here is some data on Miss Scorche:**

 **Name: Scorpi Scorche**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Race: Dustus (all) [New race, more Intel in next AN]**

 **Semblance: Quadruple**

 **Other powers: All dustus powers**

 **Weapon: Retractable claw blades/arm cannons/grapple guns, great/snake sword/sniper rifle, tons of dust grenades, a collapsible pole weapon that is also a rope dart/spear/ giant nunchaku, grenade launcher/club.**

 **Has a rare birth defect that gave her four eyes.**

 **Birth defect makes eyes and hair different colors.**

 **All Dustus have a hole in their chest; their heart is in their stomach.**

 **They only grow hair on their heads.**

 ***Dustus always have the power to control their element type: Red = fire, Blue = wind, Green = water, Yellow = earth. Mixes (Red-Yellow, Blue-Green, etc.) have both color types plus mix type (red-green = steam, blue-yellow = magnet, red-yellow = lava, red-blue = heat, blue-green = ice, green-yellow = wood). Further hybrids have more typing. The elemental ability of the Dustus is always most dominant with their own element, with sub-elements taking more or less power based on how much they have. This is not a semblance.**


	3. Power

RWBYS

A RWBY fanfiction.

Disclaimer!

Author note after chapter.

Chapter 3: Power

Ruby was still awake, even after all her teammates had fallen asleep. She was looking at Weiss, watching him. She knew she loved him, despite the racial and social divide between the two. But would he love her back?

'I know he likes dogs, even dog faunus, but even then, I'm not a normal dog faunus. And what about his family?' she thought. She was scared more than anything. How would this affect the team? Her family? How would it affect _her_?

"A Lien for your thoughts?" she heard from the bed below hers. She hung her head over the edge so she could look at the quadroclops, who was awake, with all but her lower left eye closed. The blue glow helped calm Ruby a little.

"Oh, hey Scorpi. Just thinking," Ruby replied. Scorpi smirked.

"Worried what would happen if anyone found out you like Weiss." It wasn't a question.

Ruby squeaked at this response. "H-How did you know?!" she whisper-yelled. Scorpi got a sad look on her face. She began opening and closing her four eyes in seemingly random patterns.

"A-425 b: a blond man with god-like powers helps several faunus-like creatures settle in with human society. T-77 f: a blond girl and a raven haired boy have sex in the boy's shower. S-001 u: a demon tricks a boy into using ancient magic, allowing the demon to take over the boy's body and revert to its original form. F-49 k: a snow fairy almost dies after her boyfriend accidentally pulls her into a hot spring. J-117 m: a massive metal dragon rushes through a burning city full of the creatures of Grimm, looking for the woman it loves. A-18 t: a young child is saved by a woman transformed into a harpy.

"I can see into the past and future, across this entire universe and others. This is a power of awareness sometimes called 'breaking the fourth wall', and allows me to use knowledge from other worlds in whatever world I'm currently in. I can even use this power to change my physical form. One of my other forms actually looks almost like you, Ruby.

"The point is, I know what's going on in that cute little head of yours. I'm not reading your mind, I just know what you're thinking, as well as the thoughts of everyone else in this universe, and others parallel to it. I probably know more about you than even you do, thanks to the knowledge from this world and others like it. I can see your future, Ruby. It is full of life-giving joy and heart-wrenching sadness. I won't say anything that affects the future too much, but if you want to understand something better just ask me, okay? I'll be there for you, always."

Ruby looked at the girl in awe, before asking, "Do I get him?"

Scorpi giggles. "The answer to that is…" She starts, as Ruby leans in. Scorpi boops Ruby's nose.

"A secret!"

 **(Scorpi: LOL, Slayers reference)**

Ruby face-vaults, which hurts, falling from the top bunk onto your face. She yelps, which, combined with the thump, wakes up the rest of the team, save for Yang, who once slept through an earthquake which caused her house to fall on her.

"What the hell is going on? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Weiss said aggressively. Ruby immediately started whimpering like a scolded puppy. Weiss immediately felt bad.

Scorpi spoke up for Ruby. "She fell out of bed. Nothing to worry about. We can deal with that later. The rest of the team all nod before nodding off back to sleep. Ruby walks over to Weiss's bed with her pillow in hand.

"Weiss?" she whispers. The boy looks up at her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I get lonely easy, and Yang's no fun to sleep with," she explains. Weiss looks at her for a bit longer, before shifting over so the wolf-girl can climb in. Ruby crawls onto the bed and lays down with her back to his, before passing out.

The next morning, Sunday, the five went to the school gym to get a read on the other teammate's fighting styles.

Ruby blitzed around the arena and slashed/blasted all her dummies to pieces.

Weiss blasted many with dust, and impaled the rest with his rapier.

Blake used in-and-out knife-work tactics, stabbing and slashing at vitals and various weak points.

Yang punched everything into oblivion with her boxing-style combat.

Then it was Scorpi's turn. All of RWBY was curious as to what the Dustus would do. They saw the sword, but knowing her there was WAY more up her non-existent sleeves.

The fist weapon Scorpi drew was a set of claw blades from her blue bracers, which also turned into arm cannons. Scorpi shot forwards with the cannons… but her hair and now two eyes were blue! A second Scorpi with red yellow and green hair and eyes stood where the blue one used to be, still with all the weapons save the claw-cannons.

As the blue girl slashed and blasted in a manner similar to Ruby, surrounded with wind and flying a bit, a second Scorpi popped out, this one welding a green club, her eyes and hair also green, leaving the third girl with yellow and red. Green used a brawler style, like Yang, but with a club.

Next came a red Scorpi, who was using a red staff, which grew two spear heads and split into a collapsible chain whip form, with fire coming from the two spear heads. She fought like Blake.

The last Scorpi, Yellow, drew the sword. It was a large blade. She pulled at the grip, which extended, making the sword into an oversized spear. She then pulled the trigger, and the blade split and shot forwards, piercing several dummies up to twenty feet away.

In four moves almost two dozen dummies are completely destroyed. The four girls then re-unite into one, and normal multi-colored Scorpi is standing before them with all weapons put away. Ruby had stars in her eyes at the sight of all those awesome weapons.

"Wooowww!"

Scorpi giggled, as she could have sworn Ruby had sounded just like the 'wow' sound-effect thing from that world about the wizards and tailed fairies and the 'power of love and friendship' and all that moe stuff.

'Although I do like the Celtic themed music,' she thought.

RWBY were a little surprised and confused when a strange tune started flowing through the air as Scorpi closed her eyes and smiled softly, swaying lightly to the tune. (AN: Fairy Tail – Dragon Slayer Theme)

Soon the whole team felt calm and relaxed, yet ready as well, like they had just loosened up right before an upcoming battle.

Soon, though, the tune changed (Against Magic), and energy seemed to swirl around the technicolored girl, warping the color, air and even earth around her. Weiss was the most shocked, as he saw what looked like a glyph glowing under her.

Soon, the girl stopped glowing, and the energy lowered. The rest of the team stood in quiet shock.

Weiss snapped out of his stupor first.

"W-what the hell was that!?" he demanded. Scorpi smiled.

"Just an extension of my power as a Dustus Omni-breed."

Wisdom was dumbfounded. Yang was excited. Blake was mystified. Ruby was bewildered.

There was suddenly a slapping sound, and Scorpi's head jerked forwards a little. She turned to the sky.

"Sorry, Dad!" A black lightning bolt flashed through the sky.

The rest of the team was just… confused.

Scorpi turned to her teammates and answered their un-spoken question.

"My dad's the god who created this world."

Scorpi got slapped again.

'This could take a while,' Wisdom thought.

 **Done!**

 **Chapter 3 is now done. Scorpi shows her powers at last!**

 **Scorpi: Damn strait! (Opens a soda and takes swig) So, what next?**

 _ **Well, that's a secret for now.**_

 **Scorpi: Screw you, Dad.**

 _ **Scorpi, you're a collection of software and data. You're not even capable of cautious thought or action. I am literally making you say as I wish you to.**_

 **Scorpi: Whatever, Pops! I will be real one day! The NetNavis are coming! Besides, I can totally spoil what's gonna happen! Not just here, but in all your stories!**

 _ **You already did, when you explained your powers to Ruby. You explained the first fanfiction I tried to post on here almost four years ago, as well as what I'm planning for Vol 3 of RWBY once I get there in a crossover I've already posted. You even explained parts from two stories I haven't even written yet!**_

 **Scorpi: You've written Naruko of the Desert.**

 _ **Only the first paragraph!**_

 **Scorpi: And Yokai.**

 _ **I've only done the first section of chapter one! It's not even half done yet!**_

 **Scorpi: And those odd dozen other fanfictions, like Grimm Reaper, Above the Torture and the Pain, Curse of Kempe, Rabbit Reaper, and Pus-**

 _ **NO! THAT ONE IS A JOKE! THAT DRAGONBALL/DARKSTALKERS STORY WILL NEVER WORK AND YOU KNOW IT!**_

 **Scorpi: … Can you re-write Lina the Ninetails?**

… _**We'll see. If I get a request for it then maybe.**_

 **Scorpi: Okay! Well, that's all, folks! See you next update!**

 **Scorpi and Shadow JAFF fade into darkness.**


End file.
